La ciudad de los recuerdos
by LeCielVAN
Summary: La ciudad de los recuerdos es nueva para él... relativamente nueva, la conoce, pero sabe que también es distinta, él la recuerda pero ella no. La ciudad de los recuerdos es la ideal para iniciar tras un olvido [Para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8. Celebrando el cumpleaños de Takeru].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _Posibles_ spoilers de Digimon Tri: Soshitsu, ya que me base en una escena.

 **La ciudad de los recuerdos**

El naranja predominaba el semblante del cielo. Al fondo un tenue color rosa se mezclaba con los últimos vestigios del atardecer. El cielo de verdad era una paleta de posibilidades infinitas, Hikari lo había dicho, pero en ese momento estaba tan desolado por la inevitable partida al mundo real que no lo entendió. Aún no estaba tan seguro de comprender las palabras de su amiga. Sin embargo, desde el fondo de su corazón atado fieramente a mundos que sembró cuando niño, sabía que era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, creer. Creer en él. En Patamon. En sus amigos… También en el _reinicio_.

Elecmon lo vio con ojos eléctricos, sin ningún atisbo que le indicara confianza o alguna risa escondida, propia de un viejo compañero. Lo ayudó a vendar su pierna porque, sencillamente, él lo necesitaba.

—Yo estuve aquí hace mucho tiempo, con Patamon, te ayudamos a cuidar a los bebés. —Elecmon movió una oreja al escuchar la mención a lo que protegía, por un segundo se mantuvo alerta, Takeru continuó—. Luchaste contra Patamon porque creíste que molestábamos a los digimons, nos hicimos amigos después, ¿no recuerdas nada de eso?

«No. Y tampoco recuerdas que nos ayudaste a ser más fuertes», se tragó las palabras y sonrió al digimon, ofuscado por la información del humano.

Elecmon se levantó para tomar en brazos al Botamon en el hombro de Takeru, regreso para sentarse a su lado.

Takeru echó un vistazo al entorno, más lento de lo que sus ojos se movieron, el frío y el calor se confabularon en su pecho, era un sentimiento risueño y agrio que le saltó a los labios y obligó a reír. La brisa le sopló la memoria desde los edificios amontonados, en forma de cubo, estrellas o pintarrajeados con figuras infantiles.

La primera vez que estuvo ahí se sentía demasiado lejos. Takeru, a esa edad, estaba seguro de que la pequeña ciudad llena de digihuevos que apenas y podían sostener sus cortos brazos era un lugar cálido y puro. No fue así cuando se enteró que los digimons también renacían ahí después de morir en batalla.

—Amigos… —susurró Elecmon. No miraba al digimon que acicalaba, su vista estaba fija en el suelo, y más allá de eso, rebuscaba más allá—. Dices que éramos amigos, no sé lo que signifique… pero si una vez lo fuimos, podemos serlo de nuevo, aunque no te recuerde ni nada de lo que me has contado. Es la Ciudad del Inicio —concluyó satisfecho, alzando los hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera muy obvio.

No obstante, a pesar de que las cunas que brotaban de la nada arrullaban un pasado triste, no era algo que se pudiese recuperar. En ese mismo instante, a Takeru todo le volvió a parecer blanco. Los digimons tenían una nueva oportunidad, porque como antes, la ciudad estaba repleta de digihuevos, igual al día en que su batalla final acabó. Quizá Patamon y los otros no recordaran nada, tal vez jamás lo harían, pero eran perfectamente capaces de construirse nuevos inicios, no era tan difícil, él mismo ya lo había logrado cuando se aferró a las últimas palabras de Angemon y nuevas esperanzas caían con plumas plateadas.

Era doloroso que sus amigos no fueran capaces de compartir sus viejas aventuras, tantas caídas y tantas risas esfumadas en un parpadeo que no dejaba de repetirse. Aunque lo más importante para resurgir continuaba allí, tan brillante como la luz; ellos seguían juntos, con los lazos momentáneamente anudados.

—La Ciudad del Inicio, eh, estará complacida cuando le cuente esto. —La risa sonora ahuyentó a los digimons cercanos, refugiándose detrás de Elecmon—. Por favor, comencemos de nuevo —extendió la mano al digimon guardian. El viento le llevó hasta el oído la melodía dulce de un digihuevo a punto de romperse.

El escozor en su pierna restañaba.

 _Infinitas posibilidades_. Se preguntó en qué parte del Digimundo se encontraba Hikari, si estaría sola. Estaba seguro de que ella no era de las que se lastimaba en un momento importante.

Siempre tenía la misma suerte de quedarse solo y comenzaba a creer que se debía a un plan cósmico, suspiró con fuerza, era hora de buscar a los demás. También necesitaba contarle a Patamon sobre su nueva amistad recién pactada.

* * *

El fic va dedicado a Takeru, por el cumpleaños ficticio que le hemos inventado en el topic Takari (sí, hoy, trece de marzo). No estoy del todo conforme con cómo he desarrollado la idea, porque además me tocó la Ciudad del Inicio y siento que tenía más para exprimir, pero a riesgo de hacer algo peor, así lo dejo. El año que viene puedo escribir algo mejor XD Espero que se nos vuelva costumbre celebrar los cumpleaños del Takari jajajaja.

Bueno, gracias por leer :3


End file.
